


The Iron Instruments

by rosaria_blackwood



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, BAMFs, Dark, Deal with a Devil, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Murder, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaria_blackwood/pseuds/rosaria_blackwood
Summary: A dark, sexual fantasy. Aragorn strikes a dangerous bargain, seeking food for the starving people of Gondor. BAMF!Legolas BAMF!Frodo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Independent sexual scenes for Legolas, Frodo AND Aragorn. Rating may go up.

"You are desperate," Cersei said. "To come to me, of all people, for assistance."  
"Indeed, I am," said Aragorn.   
She was certainly a beautiful woman, he reflected, with her hair of liquid caramel and eyes of bright emerald. A variety of jewels glittered at her fingers and throat in a ravishing display. Her dress was thin and erotic, it's sheer shape left little to the imagination. Beneath the silken fabric her curvaceous torso and swollen breasts were visible. She sat regally up on her throne, a terrible chair of bright swords, their jagged points like sharp black spires.   
Beautiful Cersei may have been, but terrible she also was.   
"The city of Minas Tirith is barren," said Aragorn modestly, bowing his kingly head. "Our crops have failed. My starving people watch yours grow fat on the bounty of your verdant lands. Share with us some this wealth, my Lady. I beg you."  
"Hm," she stood. "I do like it when you beg. King of Gondor—tell me. Why should I help you?"  
"I'll give you anything," Aragorn said. "Anything you like, Lady Lannister."  
"There is very little of which I desire," Cersei mused. "Only food in my stomach and a good man to warm my bed. Of which I have both in plenty. Although—" she frowned. "I have heard that the men of Middle Earth, they're more timid in the sheets, aren't they?"  
Aragorn was unsure how to answer, "That is not always true, my Lady—"  
"I grow tired, you see," said Cersei. "Riding the same bold, practiced men. It's so dull, so repetitive. I need someone new…someone who's perhaps a bit sexually inexperienced. Like I could teach him a thing or two."  
"What are you proposing, then?" Aragorn said.   
"Three virgins," Cersei decided. "I seek three virgins from Middle Earth, in exchange for a season's supply of food for the people of Gondor. Hobbit, elf, or man…I care not! In fact, I'd like one of each. There is spice in variety, after all. One man each night, for the next three nights. And on the fourth, I do them all at the same time!"  
Aragorn felt his heart sinking. "Cersei, you can't possibly expect me to find you three willing sex partners in such a short time span—"  
"Or watch your people starve," the Queen said coldly. "I care not, Lord Aragorn. I benefit. You benefit. Your answer should not be so difficult."   
"Why do you ask for this," muttered Aragorn. "I have gold. Jewels, and treasures, and precious gems. It is all yours!"   
"I want none of it," she said. "I have set my price, and it is time I have my answer. It is a grand opportunity for you. Hundreds of filled bellies, at the price of only a few cocks. What do you say?"  
For the people of Gondor, I must.  
"On my honor, I, Aragorn Elessar King of Gondor, agree to your terms, Cersei of House Lannister," Aragorn said, trying to keep his voice from trembling.   
"Smart man," Cersei replied approvingly. "Smart man."  
Yet as he stood to leave, she spoke again.   
"Be careful," she warned. "If your choices do not satisfy me, Aragorn, there will be an even greater price to pay. Choose wisely."  
"I will," Aragorn replied, inclining his head.   
Cersei grinned, "Excellent. It has been a genuine pleasure doing business with you."


	2. Chapter 2

"You come to me in distress, and it disturbs me," said Legolas, worriedly. "What troubles you?"  
They stood in the Throne room of Minas Tirith. Aragorn was sitting deep in thought, his sword sitting across his lap. He fingered the hilt thoughtfully as he spoke:  
"It is Cersei Lannister, the blood Queen who rules west of Middle Earth," replied Aragorn. "She has agreed to help me feed Gondor, but her help comes at a high price. In return, she seeks three virgins who will please her in the bed. One hobbit. One elf. One man."  
Legolas frowned, "And you want me to be the elf?"  
"It is terrible of me to ask such a thing," said Aragorn, scowling at the prospect. "But I must select only the most heroic—Cersei will be displeased if I don't. She wants the best of the best, if I give her less, and she will call off the deal."  
"An elf. A hobbit. A man," muttered Legolas. "Me. I assume Frodo. And yourself. Is that what you're proposing?"  
"It is, old friend," said Aragorn gravely. "Understand this, I would rather do Cersei a thousand times, than expose you to her madness. I am sorry, my mellon."  
"I understand," said Legolas, bowing his head, flushing. "Have you told Frodo yet?"  
"I will talk to him," sighed Aragorn, not looking forward to the confrontation. "Tonight, go to King's Landing, to Cersei's castle."  
"Of course, if I must," said Legolas suddenly. Something seemed to break in Aragorn's expression. "No, I would do it willingly. For you. A true friend of mine. I'll go now."  
"Thank you," said Aragorn thoughtlessly, watching Legolas as he receded out the door. The door shut with an ominous clang. The King of Gondor put in his face in his hands, and his crown of silver slipped off his head and rolled away.  
What am I doing? He despaired.


End file.
